1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a glasses apparatus which is paired (i.e. interlocked) with the display apparatus, and methods thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which displays a plurality of content views and a glasses apparatus which is synchronized with one of the content views and is driven, and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display apparatuses including a television, a mobile phone, a personal computer (PC), a laptop PC, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) are being widely used in general households.
As display apparatuses are increasingly used, the need more diverse functions is also increasing.
A multi-view display apparatus refers to a display apparatus that provides a multi-view function which provides a plurality of content views generated using different contents. A multi-view display apparatus allows a plurality of users to view a plurality of content views using a single multi-view display apparatus without interfering with one another. Unlike in a related-art picture in picture (PIP) function, a multi-view display apparatus alternatively displays content views having the same size.
In order to view a content view that a user wishes to view using the multi-view function, the user uses a glasses apparatus corresponding to the multi-view display apparatus. The glasses apparatus may be divided into a shutter glasses type or a polarized glasses type according to a type of the multi-view display apparatus.
If a new user wearing a new glasses apparatus wishes to view a content view using the multi-view display apparatus, the new glasses apparatus may be operated in synchronization with one content view which is arbitrarily set from among a plurality of content views. Therefore, the user who wears the new glasses apparatus has difficulty in recognizing what content view he/she is viewing while wearing the glasses apparatus. Also, an issue arises regarding how the new user changes the content view he/she is viewing.
Therefore, in a multi-view display apparatus providing a plurality of content views, there is a demand for a technology for allowing a user who wears a new glasses apparatus to easily select a content view.